Who Knew?
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: Where best friends find out there twins and best friends become a couple. Uh-oh! This is something me and my friends are doing and I don't care how many flames we get! It's FUN TO WRITE!


**People, this is based off of a topic on Rachel's forum so I didn't write this whole thing. Co-authored by **I'mAnIdiotButWhoCares, Goddess of Discord and Cookies, Tori-Daughter of Chaos's Light, Tia Goddess of The Skies, and John Henry Nahawka Hawka. **Now please enjoy! These people are:**

I'mAnIdiotButWhoCares-Sam

Goddess of Discord and Cookies-Kristen (or in here, Magic Girl or Kris)

Tori-Daughter of Chaos's Light-Obviously Tori!

Tia Goddess of The Skies-Are you reall yaskin' me who she is?

John Henry Nahawka Hawka-He's not going to be in for awhile, maybe chapter four. His name if fridgin' JOHN!

Sam's POV

Slash, parry, roll, sttab. Slash, parry, roll, stab.  
I continued to stick the practice dummy with my sword. It was early on a Monday morning, around 8:00, and I found myself awoken by nightmares, as always. Being a demigod can suck at times. I heard that we were even getting a bunch of other campers that are experienced demigods to come here today. Fun.  
I had just told one of my best friends, Derek, that I had a nightmare last night. I didn't tell him what it was about, thought.  
"Sam, tell me what THIS nightmare was about?" he insisted as he used his sword to rip a dummies head. off. The phone rang in the Big House and he busted into chorus. "The phone, the phone is ringing! Deres an animal is twouble! Deres an animal in twouble! Dere's an animal in twoubl somewhere. Dis. Is. Serwious!"  
I glared at Derek as he sang a song from 'Go, Diego, Go!' He was my best- and only- friend that was still unclaimed, like me. He could be annoying, but I could be the same. We were both super stubborn, too. If he wanted to know what this nightmare was about, he had better listen closely.  
"Well," I started, "There were these other girls there, and they were all staring at us in shock as we ran from something... but I don't know why it was _us _running."  
"Mm...okay? GUESS WHAT I GOT FOR MY B-DAY!" Derek exclaimed, beaming with excitement.  
I glared at Derek again. "Thanks for taking this seriously," I muttered. I started to go back to slashing, but I froze. "Wait, your birthday?" I asked, "When was it?"  
"Two weeks ago. THE PERCY JACKSON GAVE ME A PEN!" Derek yelled, pulling the ball point pen from my pocket.

I glared at Derek. "Why would Percy give you a pen?" I asked, "You're like, almost six years younger then him!"  
Then, I froze. My brithday was a little bit ago, too. "What day?" I asked, my pulse pounding in my ears.  
"A pen...A PEN!" HE Uncapped it as fast as possible. It grew into a three foot long sword. "YES! THIS IS IT!"  
Kris suddenly fell in with a loud 'oof!' Well, I didn't see her do it, but I knew who it was ahead of time. I turned around, grinning as she called Derek his special name 'Toilet Boy'."Hey, Kris," I said, "What are you doing up so ealry? Don't you usually sleep in till noon?"  
"MAGIC GIRL?" roared Derek, swinging Riptide, barely missing Kris' face by an inch. I personally hate these nicknames.  
"Ya, Nice to see you , WHY THE HADES ARE YOU GUYS SO LOUD?" complained Kris. She really shouldn't be up this early…  
"Kris, we're fridgin' practicing. Do you know what practicing is?" Derek asked, giving a small smirk.  
Kris looked up and narrowed her eyes met Derek's I felt a fight brewing. Wordlessly, she reached up to her neck. The swirled charms each signified one thing; a sword, herbs for spells, a bow and arrow, that type of thing up and grabbed the package Circe had given me for her birthday.  
"I'm not scared of you, Magic Girl" Derek said, lifting Riptide.  
"Derek," I said uncertainly, "You might want to be wary of Kris. You know that she has magic and all that supernatural elemental stuff."  
"Who knows, I might be a son of Hecta!" Derek said back, beaming with pride. "No, I'd hate that..."  
I surveyed Derek. His hair was kind of dark, and his eyes weren't what you would call Hecta material. "Enjoy the feeling of narrowing your parents down just a little bit!" I said sarcastically, "Now we have to figure out who it really is. And mine too"  
"I'm going to go jump in the lake if we're just going to sit here" Derek said. He took off my shirt and jumped into the ice cold water.  
"Derek, just watch out," Kristen growled. She transported herself to the beach, grinning, and dove in.  
"THE WATERS SO COLD AND FEELS SO GOOD! GET YOUR SWIM SUITS ON AND JUMP IN!" Derek roared, flailing happily in the water.  
Tia watched Derek jump into the ice cold water that you couldn' be in for too long. "Smart"  
"Idiot," I muttered. But, then again, why not?  
I pulled off my sneakers and rolled up my jaens before jumping in too. The water was cold and it made my skin prickle, but it felt good to be under water. It was the only place that I could feel calm and think. I floated towards the bottom, my dark brown hair floating around my face.  
Derek swam without a care in the world. The water was perfect and the perfect heat from the sun made it ten times better.  
Tia already had a bikini on, so she took off her shirt and pants and dove in. "Whooaaa... T-that's c-coolld...BUT AWESOME!"  
Kris walked over hearing the happy noise we were making. She shrugged and jumped into the water.

**Was is any good? Sorry for only one POV I meant to change it up more…**

**ImAnIdiotButWhoCares-I loved that you didn't change the POV!**

**Goddess of Discord and Cookies- 'Cause you were the only POV.**

**ImAnIdiotButWhoCares-Exactly!**

**Me-Well, we'll wrap this up! Review please! Follow the arrow! *puts up hypnotist watch* Press the button under the arrow –insert reader's name here-**

**\\\\\\\\\\/**

\\\\\\\/

\\\\\/

\\\\/

\\/  
\/


End file.
